The present invention relates to a new and distinct intergeneric hybrid between Heuchera and Tiarella, given the cultivar name ‘Party Time’. Both genera, Heuchera and Tiarella, are of the family Saxifragaceae. This intergeneric hybrid is know as ×Heucherella. 
This new cultivar originated as a single plant from crossing a group of selected Heuchera hybrids with massed pollen from a group of selected Tiarella hybrids. The specific parent plants are unknown.